The Marauders
by babygirl121896
Summary: Remus can join the Marauders! The only condition is that he comes up with a name for the group! Sirius/Remus


Marauder 46 up, 13 down

To raid in search of riches. To pillage for spoils.

Someone who marauds would also be known as "a marauder". They are usually characterized as rouges or thieves.

He chums, lets us marauder that thrift shop!

I joined the Marauders in fourth year. By then, I had settled comfortably into everyone's belief that I was the Gryffindor know-it-all. But I wanted something more. Something more exciting, something _unexpected._

I decided I would do whatever it took to join the Marauders. Of course, I was in a dorm with them, but I was such a bookworm that they took no notice of me as they planned their pranks. So I knew that what they did wasn't particularly dangerous to anyone (other than Severus).

I talked to Sirius that night, and he said to join I would have to come up with a name for the group. They didn't have a name, but they needed one. Sirius never thought I could do it.

I spent hours in the library, pouring over dictionaries, and random books, looking for something good.

Finally, when I was about to give up, I came across a small book called The Marauders. I checked it out of the library, and literally flew up to the dormitories. I showed the book to Sirius, James, and Peter. They stood, surprised ad perplexed.

Sirius, the most reckless, asked," What in the Hell is a marauder, and why do we care about some stupid book about them?"

I answered," This is your group name. The Marauders."

James replied," Again, what in the HELL is a Marauder?"

"The Marauders were a legendary group of four men who acted as heroes and made life better for the poor. They, of course, were Animagus."

Peter's eyes lit up. "Animagus?"

"Yes, that's how they got away with so much. The Muggles know of them, but there is only one man, and he is known as Robin Hood. He stole from the rich ad gave to the poor."

"OK," Sirius said." What were they like?"

"There was Harry, the leader. He transformed into a stag. There was Lee, who transformed into a wolf. Lee's lover was Romulus, and he was a werewolf. And there was a traitor to their group. His name was Robin. He transformed into a mouse."

"Wait, wait, wait. There were shirt-lifters." James asked, startled.

I bristled at the offensive term. I was gay, after all, though nobody knew that.

"I-"I started, but Sirius got there first.

"James, don't be such a homophobic bastard!" Sirius shouted.

"Why not, Siri?" James asked.

"I-I'm-ga-gay." Sirius stated.

There was a shocked silence in the room. The Sirius continued to talk.

"I'm gay, and I really like Remus. I asked him to find us a group name because I think he needs to be a part of our group. I also set that book there on purpose, because that story could fit us all! Except for the traitor. Don't you see it? Harry is James. If James was an Animagus, I bet he would change into a stag. I would change into a dog, because of my name. Remus is a werewolf, and could be my lover. As for Peter, just look at his face! He could be a mouse without trying!" 

Peter said, "Wait, Remus is a werewolf?"

Everyone ignored him. He could be a little slow on the uptake.

"Well," James started. "Let's get some books on Animagus transformation. Remus can get them for us!" He beamed.

"OK, James. Get going to the library. I'll meet you down there."

Sirius started to walk out, and I said," Wait Sirius."

James smirked, and almost ra from the room, dragging Peter inn his wake. In five seconds flat, the dorm was empty except for Sirius and Remus.

"What do you want, Remus?" Sirius asked harshly.

"Why are you so upset," I asked in reply.

"Because, obviously you aren't gay and I just spilled my guts over everything! Now I'll be the laughingstock of the school and no one will like me and I will be kicked off the Quidd-"

Sirius stopped suddenly, as his mouth was currently preoccupied by Remus John Lupin.

Let's leave our story by saying they never did get to the library that evening. James and Peter got kicked out for being rowdy inn about 10 minutes, and spent the night in the Common Room, too afraid to go to their dorm.

AN: How was it? You should so review! And this is my first Sirimus It's for a challenge/competition thing. Yay!


End file.
